This invention relates to a novel kit assembly for easily packing writing instruments therein, particularly instruments of small size.
Heretofore, there have been available various types of writing-instrument packing kits. However, such existing writing-instrument packing kits have generally been broken down into one type of a complicated structure and the other type of a simplified structure. A problem with the former type is that it is costly, whereas, a problem with the latter type is that the lid tends to open inadvertantly during use.